In FIG. 1A, there is shown an embodiment of the prior art that is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,417, issued on Dec. 1, 1970, to L. H. Corzine, for “Cellular Foam Core Assembly”. FIG. 1A illustrates a sandwich assembly formed from two basic cellular foam core structures, one inverted and interengaged downwardly fully with the other.
FIG. 1B illustrates another embodiment of a prior art composite that is the subject manner of U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,243, issued on Dec. 31, 1996 to S. W. Day, for “Reinforced foam cores and method and apparatus of production.” FIG. 1B illustrates the end portion of a reinforced foam core panel with longitudinally extending strips or webs 112 separating longitudinally extending foam strips 114. The opposite longitudinal edges of each web 112 are exposed at the side surfaces or faces of the panel.
As can be seen in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the prior art embodiments have a low percentage of surface area of the panel that is covered by a reinforcing sheet. This structure provides poor lamination to the outer skins of the composite resulting in high potential for delaminating between the fiber reinforcing sheet and skin.
Thus, there is a need for a composite structure having excellent adhesion between the panel and skins to form a strong composite structure.